


King of Mechamania

by VaansAbs



Category: Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaansAbs/pseuds/VaansAbs
Summary: In a time where beings such as Fal’Cie and L’cie were no mere legend and humanity’s golden age was flourishing under the leadership of Hope Estheim, there was a group of people that existed in mankind’s capital of the world. Perhaps you have heard of them from another tale in another time separate from this one. This is a story of their lives in the time of Lightning Farron and her legacy.





	King of Mechamania

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a Captain Cryptic question from Final Fantasy XIII-2 about Edgar and Terra. This fic will also feature triggers for some. Currently with the first chapter there is only mind control (albeit mentioned). There are potential triggers concerning Kefka in the future chapters but I haven't worked everything out yet but the additional tags / warnings will be altered when I get there. The same applies for when I get to Rachel's story and Cid's.

      It was the year 4XX AF. Being in a city surrounded by countless skyscrapers, technology, and enormous crowds of people meant that most days the city was swelteringly hot. Even more so of packed movie sets where everything was combined somehow amidst the small sets and studio lots, and the copious amounts of exercise by the cast and crew meant lots of towels drenched in sweat and empty water containers as everyone tried to stay hydrated. 

      The film that had just wrapped was none other than the movie titled, “Gauzan”. Many people hoped that it would be a smash hit but none more than Mash Rene and Jeff Roni. Jeff Roni was one of the most famed actors in all of Academia. “Jeff Roni” was actually his stage name. His real name was Edgar Figaro and he was known by some as a “skirt chaser” but the fact of the matter was he hit on anything that moved! Men and women alike! While he never meant harm by it, he can’t resist flirting. The truth to this lied in his past that only Mash Rene knew about. And who was Mash Rene? Mash was Edgar’s younger twin brother and Edgar never lets him forget it. Mash’s real name is Sabin but goes by Mash for the sake of his job. Sabin was a professional bodybuilder and works at Duncan’s Gym. The owner, Duncan, was like a father to Sabin and helped him train the then young boy who had a condition that left him very sick. Only by improving his mind and body was Sabin able to improve his health. 

      Sabin was on the set of “Gauzan” because his adopted son, Gau, had been cast as the feral youth raised by savage monsters unlike the story of “Tarzan” where the youth was raised and loved fondly by gorillas. Gau had landed the role because of Edgar who had thought he would be perfect for the role. Sabin had agreed and so had his partner, Cyan, who was Gau’s other father. Sir Cyan had lost his family tragically. They had been poisoned by water supply as well as had all the other residents in their community complex. Cyan was the only survivor. The loss deeply affected him and while it still does, he has found some solace in the company of Sabin and Gau. While no one can replace his wife and son, Sabin and Gau are like another family to him and he deeply appreciates and cherishes them. Cyan was hesitant over this movie business because he wasn’t sure it was safe for Gau but Gau had seemed so excited so he had agreed reluctantly unlike Sabin who was more than happy to have Gau star in his own movie. Cyan had been cast in the movie to be there for Gau in case anything were to happen and to keep an eye on him while Sabin was at work. His role in the movie was that of Gau’s samurai father figure after discovering him on an endless plain and was being raised by monsters. Little did anyone know (aside from Cyan and Sabin) how closely this related to Gau’s own history. Gau had been abandoned by his father who had gone senile in his old age and mistaken baby Gau for a monster. His father abandoned him on the fields near Academia and it would be years later until Sabin and Cyan had found him looking for food near the edges of Academia. 

“Alright everyone! That’s a rap for today! Please feel free to help yourself to the amenities provided for you!”

      The voice of the director rang out across the din of the set and everyone lets out a breath at a job well done. Everyone wished for the success of this movie and hoped that all of their blood, sweat, tears, and hard work would not be in vain. 

      Edgar rolls his shoulders trying to work out a kink in his back when he notices the soft smile Cyan gives Gau as they head over to the table with food and drink. The young actor’s mind drifts into the past remembering the days when his own father had smiled at him like that and how happy Edgar had been to have parents. His reverie into the past is broken by Sabin who walks over to him, slapping him on the back with one of his massive hands.

      “So how does it feel to play the evil hunter that gets defeated by a guy like Cyan?” 

      To Edgar’s dismay, he had been cast as the main antagonist of the film. It wasn’t like Edgar didn’t have the talent to portray a character like that as long as he’d been acting, it was just Edgar would have rather have been cast as a nice guy. Not the one that dies in the end. At least Cyan was cast as a samurai (like he was in nearly every film he was cast in). 

      “Don’t give me that. You know how I feel.” An extravagant sigh later, Edgar exclaims, “Lately Ross has been giving me only villain roles. Don’t they know I’m much too pretty to be a villain?” 

      “Of course, you’re too pretty, but that’s exactly why he’s been casting you as villains. The girls eat that stuff up.”

      “Oh~ So you think I’m pretty?”

      “You’re pushing it, big bro.”

      Cyan and Gau make their way over to the brothers. Gau has a plate full of food that looks like it could fall apart at any moment while Cyan simply has a glass of orange juice and a croissant. 

      “Oi! Gau!” Sabin quickly rushes over trying to make sure no food falls on the ground. Not that Gau would care. He’d still eat it despite Sabin’s best efforts to teach him basic table manners like pinkies out. “You can’t have this food on one plate! Why didn’t you grab two?”

      “Owwo… Cyan said one fine!!” Gau replies through bites of cheesecake perfectly content with only plate.

      “Cyan!! Why didn’t you tell him to get two plates!? There’s no way one flimsy plate can hold all this weight!” 

      Edgar butts in then. “Hey! I’ll have you know I bought the thickest, most expensive paper plates they had!”

      Edgar’s words go on deaf ears as Cyan responds to Sabin after taking a satisfying sip of orange juice - the finest on all of Gran Pulse. “I told him one was fine because he eats fast for a child his age. Why waste more of Edgar’s fine plates than we already have?”

      “But Cyan!” Sabin throws his hands up in disbelief. “Even if Gau eats fast, that’s no reason he should only have one plate!” 

      There was a saying that if looks could kill… Well, Cyan was looking at Sabin so nasty that Sabin shut right up. Another argument lost for the professional bodybuilder.

      In an effort to remove some of the tension, Edgar turns his attention from that lover’s spat and focuses on Gau, beaming. 

      “So! How is our little ‘Gauzan’? Did you have fun working on the movie?”

      Looking up towards his uncle, Gau smiles back, nodding. “Gau! Gau!” That was code for yes. Yes he had fun.

      Edgar can’t help but tussle the boy’s hair with his hand in response. 

      In the distance there’s some kind of scuffle going on and when Edgar looks in the direction of the disturbance, he realizes Locke, his treasure hunting friend, was frantically trying to make his way over to the four of them. Sabin takes notice as well as Cyan. Gau looks towards the disturbance but goes back to his food. 

      “I wonder what’s going on. Why won’t they let Locke in?” Sabin questions.

      “Hmm…” 

      Locke finally pushes his way through the crowd of well-meaning staff and nimbly makes his way over to Edgar despite having a really strange expression on his face. It’s one Edgar knows means Locke found something he hadn’t been expecting on one of his expeditions and whatever it was must be bad to have him this spooked. 

      “So are you here to tell us you got caught red-handed or…?” Edgar began crossing his arms. He couldn’t place what he was feeling watching Locke try to collect himself before responding.

      “As if! I’m an expert at what I do so there’s no way I’d be caught red-handed! Anyways that’s not what I’m here for.” 

      Glancing over at the happy family, Locke gives them a smile and says, “Sorry guys, but do you mind if Edgar and I talk in private? This is… sensitive.” Admittedly he didn’t want Gau to overhear what he had to say. It wasn’t meant for children’s ears. 

      Sabin and Cyan hearing the underlying meaning to his request, nodded and took Gau over to one of the water booths in the shade while Locke turned his attention back to Edgar. 

      “So?”

      “Listen… You know that performer? Kefka Palazzo? Well I found something in his apartment.”

      “What do you mean you  _ found  _ something?”

      “Well… it’s more of a  _ someone  _ than a  _ something. _ ”

      “Locke…”

      “I’m sure you’re familiar with her, too. Or at least by name. Tina?”

      Edgar felt his heart drop in response. He was indeed familiar with her and her work. She was famous for her roles in numerous horror movies alongside the one and only, Kefka Palazzo. The public knows nothing about her aside from her name and that she was discovered by Kefka. The role Tina played in the films was always either a girl who displayed no emotion as she helped Kefka commit the horrors of the film or she was a victim taken in and used by whatever Kefka’s character was in the film. Edgar didn’t know why seeing Tina at Kefka’s had spooked Locke so. There was no way she had been over for something like tea. 

      “Yes. What about her?”

      “It’s bad. Really bad. She…” He trails off, looking down at his hands that had balled into fists.

      “Locke.” 

      A few moments pass by in silence before Locke finds the courage to go on. “Kefka’s been brainwashing her with subliminal messages in her sleep. He’s using her.”


End file.
